O Homem do Mar
by Vitoria Smania
Summary: Aquele verão em Montauk...


(Esse texto foi adaptado para participar da Antologia Meio-Sangue)

**O Homem do Mar**

Fazia sol em Montauk.

A luz refletia na água, formando um elegante brilho dourado. Sally Jackson o observava. Gostava de como o movimento das ondas fazia com que aquele brilho parecesse centenas de ninfas dançando alegremente sobre a água. Naquela tarde, em especial, as ninfas pareciam agitadas, como se alguma notícia importante acabasse de ter sido dada.

Sally apertava uma pequena concha nas mãos. Fora presente de um belo homem que ela conhecera no início do verão. Era alto, forte, cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Na maior parte do tempo, usava bermuda, camisa havaiana e sandálias de couro.

Ela não o viu aproximar-se, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, ele vinha do mar.

Chegou nela como um perdido em busca de informação. Perguntou-lhe as horas.

— Quatro e meia. — respondeu-lhe Sally, com o olhar seguindo das ondas, para o verde-mar dos olhos do homem. Os dois pareciam ter o mesmo brilho, as mesmas ninfas dançantes.

Ele encarou o céu, como se esperasse uma confirmação da resposta de Sally. Então, com um breve "certo", sentou-se ao seu lado.

Começaram conversando sobre o sol, que parecia um tanto mais jovem aquele verão. E a brisa do mar? Não parece mais agradável do que o normal? Claro que está! Aliás, se arriscar-se a dar um rápido mergulho, perceberá que a água está bem mais quente do que o comum. Água quente em Montauk? Não acredito nisso.

Mas realmente estava. Sally mal precisou encostar os pés na água para constatar isso. Riu enquanto as ondas lhe faziam cócegas nos pés. Acostumara-se com o fato do mar de Montauk ser gelado demais para se entrar e se esquecera de como a sensação era boa.

O homem sorriu. Seu sorriso lembrava algo a Sally. Pérolas, talvez.

—Olhe que belo tesouro encontrei aqui. — disse-lhe ele — Lembra-me seus olhos... Aqui, fique com ela.

O homem estendeu a mão, entregando à Sally a concha mais perfeita que ela já vira. Não sabia dizer exatamente a cor, de cada ângulo, parecia uma diferente.

— Obrigada! — Sally sorriu, apertando a concha nas mãos. — Foi... gentil.

— Ora essa, é apenas uma concha. — ele encarou as ondas. Por um breve momento, Sally teve a impressão de que elas conversavam com ele. — E veja só, está tarde. A maré está mudando, melhor eu ir embora.

Mas ele não foi.

De todas as praias que já visitara, Montauk, com certeza, não era a mais agradável, nem mesmo a mais bonita. Mas naquele momento, ele parecia disposto a permanecer ali por quanto tempo fosse necessário.

E assim, ele permaneceu. Sally não se lembrava de ter tido um dia tão... perfeito quanto aquele, antes. Nunca ninguém a fizera sorrir como aquele homem.

E então ela se esqueceu do tempo, se esqueceu dos problemas, se esqueceu da vida. Poderia passar o resto da eternidade ali, sentada na areia, observando as ondas. E talvez tenha sido em algum momento dessa eternidade, que o homem se virou pra ela e disse em um sussurro doce:

— As nereidas estão agitadas esta noite.

Se, por algum motivo, ela soubesse o que eram nereidas, não conseguia se lembrar. Mas não pôde se preocupar com isso. Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar em alguma coisa, sentiu os lábios do homem nos seus.

Ela nunca saberia explicar a sensação que sentira naquele momento.

O tempo passou, sem que os dois se importassem em perceber. Talvez fosse uma semana, talvez um mês, ou vários. Ela nunca lhe perguntara seu nome. Contentava-se em chamá-lo de "Homem do Mar". — Isso, quando precisava chamá-lo, na maior parte do tempo, ele já estava lá.

Era como se tudo que importasse tivesse tido início no momento em que se conheceram. Nada antes, nem mesmo nomes, valiam mais a pena.

— É estranho pensar que uma hora terei de voltar pra casa. — disse Sally, enquanto se aconchegava no peito do homem.

Como em todos os fins de tarde, os dois estavam sentados na areia, observando o brilho das ondas.

— Não tem que voltar. — ele disse, simplesmente.

— Sabe que tenho, Homem do Mar. Tenho minha casa em Nova York...

— Venha comigo para o mar. — ela não conseguia identificar, pelo seu tom, se falava sério ou não. — Poço construir um castelo pra você! Será o mais bonito! Como seus olhos, mudará de cor com a luz.

Sally riu.

— Um castelo para mim? No mar? Parece uma proposta tentadora.

— Ah, com certeza! Quantas mulheres não gostariam de ter um castelo próprio, no meio do oceano?

Sally sorriu. Endireitou-se e olhou diretamente nos olhos do Homem do Mar. Nunca soube exatamente porque fez aquilo, naquele momento. Mas sabia, que se não o tivesse feito, nunca mais o faria.

— Eu estou grávida.

Fez-se silêncio. Nem mesmo as ondas ousaram se movimentar em Montauk.

O Homem do Mar a olhou. De repente, todo o brilho de seus olhos se transformou em preocupação.

— Sally, você acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que sou Poseidon, deus dos mares, dos terremotos e dos cavalos, Filho de Cronos e Réia, e irmão mais velho de Zeus?

Ela olhou para ele, por um momento, indecisa. Deus dos mares. Era por ele que ela se apaixonara? Por um deus? Não era possível. Claro que não! Sally abriu a boca para responder, mas então, se deu conta de um detalhe a mais, algo que a fez responder:

— Sim.

Ele sabia seu nome. Mesmo que ela nunca tivesse comentado. Sabia seus sentimentos. Sabia o momento certo de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Sabia controlar o mar. As águas de Montauk sempre foram frias, até ele chegar ali e lhe oferecer um mergulho. Sim, se ele a dissesse que era Poseidon, Deus dos Mares, ela acreditaria.

Engolir o resto foi fácil. Toda a história de profecia, a promessa dos três grandes, o fato de que todo semi-deus corria perigo de vida desde o momento em que nascia, e tudo só piorava conforme ele crescia, ter de deixar seu filho, em determinado momento, em um acampamento para semi-deuses, onde ele aprendia a lutar para sobreviver (isso se sobrevivessem até lá). Sim, tudo isso foi fácil de engolir. O pior foi quando Poseidon olhou para as ondas e, simplesmente, disse que estava tarde demais.

Sally implorou para que ficasse com ela, mas no fundo, sabia que era impossível. Já havia tomado tempo demais do Deus dos Mar. Era hora de devolvê-lo ao seu lar.

Ele se virou, sem dizer adeus, e caminhou em direção às águas. E então, sem olhar para trás, se perdeu nas ondas.

Fazia sol em Montauk.

E Sally Jackson continuava ali. Todas as tardes, se sentava na areia, esperando ver um homem surgir das ondas, abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas, de certo modo, sabia que nunca mais veria Poseidon.

Porém, logo teria ele, o filho do Deus do Mar, um semi-deus que não deveria existir. No fundo, não sabia como se sentir sendo a mãe do filho de Poseidon. Pelo que conhecia de heróis olímpicos, eles não era lá muito sortudos.

Orfeu, filho de Apolo, fora morto por um grupo de mulheres que ele desprezara. Castor, filho de Zeus, enfrentou as fúrias dos messênios e foi atingido por um golpe de lança. Polideuco, irmão gêmeo de Castor, não aceitou a perda do irmão e implorou a seu pai que o devolvesse à vida, mas Zeus não conseguiu convencer Hades, o deus dos mortos. Então, ficou decidido que Polideuco dividiria sua imortalidade com seu irmão. Assim, os dois passariam metade dos anos na Terra dos Mortos e metade no Olimpo. Apesar de não terem morrido, exatamente, Sally não conseguia ver qual a vantagem em passar metade da vida no reino de Hades.

E havia os próprios filhos de Poseidon. Poriclimeno, que foi morto por Héracles em Pilos. Belerofonte, que foi jogado do dorso de Pégasos após ter ofendido Zeus.

Uma das únicas exceções que conseguia se lembrar era Perseu, filho de Zeus. Terminara feliz, governando Macenas e casado com Andrômeda.

Sally esperava que seu filho tivesse essa sorte. Não se importava se ele não fosse um grande herói consagrado, como Héracles. Queria apenas que ele tivesse uma vida digna, com um final feliz — somente o final feliz já deixaria Sally satisfeita.

E foi por isso, que naquela tarde de agosto, pouco antes do nascimento de seu filho, Sally olhou para o mar, encarando as ondas.

— Ele se chamará Perseu. — disse, como se informasse a algum ser invisível. — Perseu Jackson, filho de Poseidon.

Por um momento, as ondas pararam de brilhar, enquanto as ninfas disputavam entre si quem seria a primeira a levar a notícia ao deus do Mar.


End file.
